


All You Want for Christmas

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, jack kline - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Taylor’s Favorite Seasons Gif Challenge, christmas cheer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Jack is excited about his first Christmas as you teach him the traditions. The holiday also brings a special surprise for you as well.





	All You Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @impalaimagining's Gif Challenge. Merry Christmas!

“All I want for Christmas is yoooooou, baby!” you sang off key as you chopped apples in the kitchen, doing your best impression of Mariah. “Oooooohhh baaaaaaby!”

You smiled as Jack poked his head into the doorway.

“Morning Jack.” You greeted him with a smile before belting into another line of the chart topper. The Christmas spirit had a hold of you and you were going with it.

“You sing songs about Christmas?” Jack asked as he walked up to the counter. “I didn’t know Christmas had songs.”

You smiled as you handed him one of the slices of apple that you were preparing for pie filling. “There’s lots of traditions about Christmas. Songs, gifts, trees.”

“Trees sing about Christmas?” Jack looked at you strangely as he bit into the fruit.

“No.” You chuckled. “A Christmas tree is a tree we cut down and decorate inside. And then put presents underneath to give to each other.”

“Why?” He asked in that clear, curious voice.

“Oh, ummm I think Germans did it?” You replied, not sure really where the original tradition came from. “But people give each other presents to show they care about each other.”

“Do you give presents?” He asked as he leaned against the metal of the kitchen island, watching as you stirred the apple slices with cinnamon, sugar, and melted butter.

“I am this year.” You nodded. “I want to show you and Dean and Sam and Cas that I care about you.”

“What presents are you giving us?”

You grinned as you filled the pie and then delicately lay the second crust on top. “I can’t tell you. Presents are a surprise. Besides if I tell you then Santa won’t come here.”

“Who is Santa? Is that a kind of church person? Like a saint?” Jack looked skeptical.

“No, he’s a magical man that brings gifts to kids. But if you don’t behave then you don’t get presents.” The pie was almost done, just a few pinches of the crust edges to make it picture perfect. Hopefully Dean would love it.

“But why would he do that? And where does he come from? Is he famous?” Jack quizzed you.

You quickly regretted taking on the mission of explaining Christmas to Jack on your own. “He is famous. He lives far away. And he is good to everyone who is nice.”

“Oh. Okay.” Jack nodded, suddenly accepting the explanation. You reminded yourself not to mention Rudolph, elves, or the North Pole.

Dean walked in just then, his eyes lighting up as he saw the pie you were about to put in the oven. “You’re making pie?!”

Jack spoke before you could. “Yes and we’re going to have Christmas surprise presents and a tree too!”

Dean looked from Jack to you, his brow furrowing at the idea. You didn’t have Christmas in the bunker last year after you had moved in, so doing it this year was a surprise. You wanted today to be special.

“It would be nice, Dean.” You shrugged your shoulders, hoping he wouldn’t tease you about it. “Jack could learn the traditions, we could have a tree and music, and I’ll even make another pie.”

His eyes lit up at the promise. “Really? Any kind I want?”

You loved seeing how his face lit up, how the worry lines turned to adorable crinkles as he smiled. It felt wonderful to make him happy. “Any kind of ingredients we can afford.”

“That’s fair.” He nodded before looking over at Jack. “Well kid, you wanna go get a tree?”

“Like one we put inside?” Jack clarified. Sam really should’ve set him up with Charlie Brown Christmas or something basic because the kid was clueless.

“What tree?” Sam asked as he walked in the kitchen. Cas appeared behind him, his face silently and cluelessly asking the same question.

“A tree for inside. With surprises.” Jack explained.

“We’re getting a surprise tree?” Cas asked. “A surprise seems unnecessary. Mass produced trees can be purchased at local grocery parking areas.”

“Oh god, I’m not explaining this four times.” You groaned. “Okay. We’re all going to go pick out a Christmas tree and decorations. Then get some good stuff for dinner. Then we’ll have Christmas.”

Jack nodded enthusiastically as he looked at his substitute uncles and substitute father and waited for their approval. I held my own breath, hoping they’d join in.

Dean smirked. “And?”

“And we’ll get pie stuff.” You nodded, your heart fluttering as he slung his arm over your shoulder. If only he knew what you really wanted for Christmas was him.

Sam shrugged in agreement. “I’ll see what Christmas movies Netflix has.”

“Yes! Good plan.” You set the timer for the apple pie. “One hour and then we’re going.”

Five exasperating hours later Sam and Dean had finally agreed upon a tree, and had delivered it in one of the old trucks from the bunker garage. There was no way in hell Dean was allowing the tree roped to the top of Baby. After lots of bickering and disagreement, ironically between the four males who hours before could care less about Christmas, the tree was set up in the front of the library. Jack grinned as he helped you wrap two strings of lights around it. You showed him the hooks on the cheap plastic ornaments you’d bought, and stepped back as he finished the decorations. Sam grinned as he walked in, setting his laptop down on the table and queuing up some Christmas carols.

You spent the rest of the evening in front of the tree, even agreeing to eat dinner in the library since Jack wanted to “be with Christmas.” The innocence in such a sweet but dangerous boy was an interesting twist on the way you viewed the holiday.

After dinner Dean turned off the overhead lighting in the library. The bright lights on the tree reflected off the shiny floor as the fluorescents on in the War Room gave you enough light to see. The cavernous room was cozy and warm. You hummed along to the classic songs, feeling content and safe. It was not often you and your fellow hunters found some peace, but when you did you were going to appreciate it.

“Hey, come here. I wanna show you something.” Dean beckoned you, offering you his hand. You stood up from your chair, leaving Sam, Cas, and Jack gazing at the tree as Bing Crosby crooned in the background.

“What Dean?” You asked softly as you followed him to the back of the library. “What’re you up to?”

As you followed him around the corner of the last reading alcove he tightened his hand around yours and pulled you closer. Your heartbeat quickened being so close to him in the semi-dark and you couldn’t help but melt against him. He’d put on some cologne or had a new body wash or something because he smelled amazing. The only times you were ever this close was stitching up each other’s wounds or helping each other escape after a hunt.

He smirked and held up something above your heads. “Figured this was as good of an excuse if I’d ever have one.”

You giggled when you saw the fake mistletoe hanging from his fingers by its plastic stem. “Where’d you get that?”

“Store. When you were gettin’ pie stuff.” He grinned before glancing down at your lips. Butterflies flew alive in your stomach as his hand rested on your left arm, pulling you against his chest. His eyes, as green as the vibrant tree, looked into your’s as he spoke softly. “I figured if it’s a Christmas tradition then we kinda have to do it. You know, cuz it's Christmas.”

You nodded, unsure if you could speak. “Well, if we have to.”

He smiled before leaning in and kissing you softly. Your eyes fluttered shut and you moved even closer to him as his lips pressed against yours. Dean was kissing you. This couldn’t be real. Dean was actually kissing you.

“I always wanted to do that.” He whispered when you broke apart. He dropped the mistletoe on the floor as both hands moved to the sides of your neck. “And cuz it's Christmas and all I just...I wanted to tell you how I feel about you.”

“Well it’s still Christmas,” You grinned, finding confidence as you realized he felt the same way you did. “Keep telling me.”

The next kiss was deeper, your arms wrapping around his waist as you staggered back against the bookcase. You’d always admired him, crushed on him, and loved him. But it was Dean. You were about as likely to be with him as you were to ever have an apple pie life again. Or so you thought.

“Hey guys, come back here! We’re gonna open presents!” Jack hollered.

Sam snickered. “They’re busy playing tonsil hockey.”

“I don’t understand that reference.” Jack and Cas replied in unison, prompting you and Dean to break apart with smiles. His lips softly pressed against your’s twice more before you stepped away.

“Presents time?” Dean asked as he took your hand and led you back towards the glowing tree. Sam smirked as you followed and you rolled your eyes at him.

“Shhhh Sam.”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything.” He grinned as he put up his hands. “Just glad my brother got what he really wanted for Christmas.”

Dean ignored him as you went to sit next to Sam who pulled you into a half hug at his side. Like a little kid Jack bounced out of his chair, practically falling down under the tree as he grabbed packages and recited names. He quickly dispersed gifts and then directed when we could all open the packages at once.

“And go!” He yelled, tearing into the package containing two games you had bought him- Mancala and Uno. Jack grinned as he read over the packages.

“Cool. We can play these games together?” He asked.

You nodded. “Yeah, something we can play on the road or here at home. And when these guys don’t want to play, we can play mancala just the two of us.”

Jack grinned, using the reply he’d quickly learned from his uncle. “Awesome.”

Presents were gradually unwrapped by everyone. Sam was pleased with the biography about Robert Kennedy that you’d gotten him. Cas smiled at the new white dress shirt he unwrapped, politely nodding although you suspected he might never wear it. And Dean was excited about the Led Zeppelin greatest hits album you’d gotten for him on vinyl.

“Here.” Dean slid a box wrapped in newspaper onto your lap. “For you.”

“Thanks.” You smiled as you looked over at him. His eyes trained on you seemed to be filled with something you’d seen before but never believed- love.

You unwrapped the newspaper and packing taped package to find a beautiful olive green sweater, close to the color of his eyes.

“Oh wow, Dean.” You smiled, lifting the soft fabric from the box and holding it up in front of you. “This is so beautiful.”

“Thought it’d look nice on you.” He ducked his head bashfully. Maybe it was the holiday spirit- or the epic first kisses- but you loved him even more than before. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

“Awwww, so sweet Dean.” Sam chided his brother. You both ignored him as you got up and leaned over to kiss Dean on the cheek.

“I love it.”

“Good.” Dean smiled. You were tempted to slide onto his lap and kiss him again, but inquiring eyes made you stop.

Once all the gifts were unwrapped Jack looked up from the puzzle that Dean had gotten him. “Now what?”

You smiled, stepping over the shredded paper and sitting down in front of the tree with Jack. You touched a pine branch gently, looking at the twinkling lights and ornaments. “Now we just hang out and look at the pretty tree. Listen to music. We can play one of those games I got you. And we’ll have some pie in a bit.”

Jack nodded, his eyes wide with wonder as he looked up at the tree. He smiled as he sighed happily. “Christmas is awesome. We should do this more often.”

You nodded and looked up at Dean, another butterfly flying alive in your stomach as you saw him smiling at you.

“Yeah. We should.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
